


Zero Calorie Love (Gabriel x Pepsi Max)

by WeAreThePrussians



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, Other, suggested Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreThePrussians/pseuds/WeAreThePrussians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are out on a hunt. Leaving Castiel alone in the bunker with Gabriel. But Cas soon learns of Gabriel's secret affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Calorie Love (Gabriel x Pepsi Max)

**Author's Note:**

> So I learned Richard Speight Jr was in the Pepsi max commercials. Then this happened. I'm sorry.

"Alright you two stay here. We'll be back soon." Sam said to Castiel as he tightened the tie of his suit and started towards the exit of the bunker with Dean in tow. 

"Yeah. And don't let Gabe leave. We don't need that ass getting 'killed' again." The older of the Winchesters called back before the two left the bunker. 

The dark-haired angel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe I should check on him..." He mumbled to himself and he started towards the spare room that had been claimed by Gabriel. 

After the archangel had shown up in the bunker much to everyone's surprise. Considering he had been 'killed' by Lucifer. It wasn't exactly the warmest welcome but in the end the Winchesters decided having two angels on their side was better than one. Even thought Gabriel had done some messed up stuff to the brothers in his trickster days. 

And I wasn't like Gabriel was a huge bother to have around. All he really did was stay in his room. And when he did leave the room he was only slightly annoying. 

As Castiel approached the room he could get the muffled sounds of his brother talking through the door. " Damn sugar, you're looking sexy tonight." Castiel could practically hear the smirk in the archangels voice. 

Castiel hesitated as he reached towards the handle of the door. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to see behind the door. It was probably going to be a woman Gabriel had made appear or candy considering his unnerving obsession. Either way it was probably best to get rid of it before the Winchesters got back. 

He gripped the handle and pulled the door open revealing Gabriel sitting at a candle lit table with a can of Pepsi Max™ on the other side. "What are you doing...?" Castiel asked confused tilting his head slightly.

"Dammit!" Gabriel cursed as he jumped slightly the sudden sound of Castiel's voice startling. "Can't a guy get a little privacy with his lady?!"

"It's a can of soda though. Not a woman."

"Hey! Watch it, bro. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to talk to a lady. How would you like it if I just called you an angel?"

"But I am one. So why would I be offended...?" Castiel asked some how looking more confused than before. 

"That's not the point..." Gabriel said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How about you just leave so I can finish my date."

"Don't you like Sam though?" Castiel asked completely ignoring Gabriel's request.

"Listen bro," Gabriel said as he stood up and walked up to Castiel putting his hand on his shoulder. "Sam's great and all," he started as he started to push Castiel back out the door. 

"But he doesn't have all the great Pepsi taste with none of the calories. Now if you excuse me I have a certain little lady I have to finish a date with." The archangel said with a smirk as he slammed the door in his brother's face. 

"Now where were we?" Gabriel asked turning back to the can with a smirk. 

~Time skip~

"Hey Cas we're back." Dean called as he pulled off his tie and tossed it to the side. He stopped when he saw Castiel sitting at the table staring at it with a confused look. "Everything alright?" The older Winchester asked slowly. 

"I think there's something very wrong with my brother." Castiel said after a few seconds

"Do I even want to know?" Dean asked with a sigh. 

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked as he entered the room and noticed Cas. 

"No id-" Dean started before Gabriel appeared in the room and interrupted him. 

"Hey Samsquach. Pepsi Max™ wants to know if you wanna have a threesome with us."

Then Sam the moose died from embarrassment. The End.


End file.
